dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
The Joker is the archenemy of Batman. Biography Early Life Escaping for Arkham Asylum ]] Joker was thrown into Arkham Asylum, where he met Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a new psychiatrist who quickly fell in love with him through their sessions together. Joker used her to procure a machine gun, allowing him to take control of the institution. He rewarded her naivete with shock therapy, as punishment for erasing "what few memories he had left", before escaping.Suicide Squad Chemical Wedding ]] After being freed, Joker put Harleen through a series of test and trials only to be annoyed by her trying to make him fall in lover with her. He went on to tell her that he is not someone to be loved and that she is not a part of his plans. As a final test, Joker brought Harleen to the Ace Chemicals building, where he pushed her to proved her devotion with the ultimate test. Joker watched her consign herself to a vat of chemicals and was about to walk away and abandon her to her own death, only to reluctantly have a change of heart, and jump in after her. Once emerged, he embraces the newly born Harley Quinn with a kiss and a hearty laugh. Murder of Robin Joker and Harley Quinn had a run-in with Jason Todd, the vigilante known as Robin. Jason Todd did not survive the encounter. When Batman discovered that Todd had died, he found his scorched Robin uniform with the words "HAHAHA! Joke's on you, Batman!" painted across the chest piece. Enraged, Batman found Joker and severely physically beat him. Chased by Batman chased by Batman]] Joker and Harleen arrived at a club to meet with its owner about business. All went well, until the owner had his eyes on Harley, which angered the Joker into shooting him clean in the head. After leaving the club in his car, the two were chased by Batman across Gotham. In a last ditch effort to escape, Joker drove the car into the ocean as he made his escape; leaving Harley to drown if not for Batman coming to her aid. Searching for Harley Quinn 's location]] Joker had become miserable without her and has been obsessively searching for her whereabouts, until he was informed of her being held in Belle Reve prison. He kidnapped one of the employees of the jail and had him deliver a phone to her in preparation to break her free. ]] Infiltrating a company owned by Wayne Enterprises, Joker gained access to the one of the scientists responsible for manufacturing the microscopic bombs utilised by Amanda Waller. out of Bell Reeve]] Joker commandeered a helicopter to extract Harley from Task Force X after the bomb in her neck was deactivated. The rescue was brief as the helicopter was shot down with Joker inside after he pushed Harley from the aircraft onto a rooftop. Harley was returned to Bell Reeve upon completion of her mission, but it soon fell under siege by Joker and his men in another rescue attempt. Abilities *'Firearms:' *'Intimidation:' *'Tactical Analysis:' *'Escapology:' he was shown to have easily escaped from a car he speedily drove into a river. Relationships Allies *Joker's Gang **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Former Psychiatrist turned Girlfriend **Jonny Frost † *Belle Reve **Griggs - Situational Ally *Van Criss Laboratories **Van Criss † - Situational Ally Enemies *Batman *Robin † - Victim *Gotham City Police Department *Monster T † - Ally turned Victim *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - Attempted Victim *Task Force X - Attempted Victims **Rick Flag **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - Savior **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *United States Air Force **Edwards † References External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Joker's Gang Leaders Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Villains